


We Have Always Known

by fairchildsforlife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Marauders' Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairchildsforlife/pseuds/fairchildsforlife
Summary: They say the Test will tell you where you belong: We Have Always Known.OC with OC with Four with Derek Hale With Eric with Oliver Queen





	We Have Always Known

There is only one mirror in my house. It's behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. My faction allows me to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day my uncle cuts my hair. You maybe wondering why my uncle cuts my hair. Well my parents died when my siblings and I were five. My father and mother, Fleamont and Euphemia Merlyn-Potter, left us to my uncle, Malcolm. I sit on the stool and my uncle stands behind me with the scissors, trimming. The strands fall on the floor in a dull blackish-brown ring. When uncle finishes, he just walks out of the room, what he wants me to do left unsaid. So I'm putting my hair up in a bun and cleaning up the hair on the floor.  
After the war the only survivors were placed in factions: Amity the kind; Candor the honest; Erudite the intelligent; Dauntless the brave, or stupid depending on who you ask; and my faction Abnegation the selfless. The year you turn sixteen you get to choose if you stay in the faction you were born into or if you leave. Well actually there is a Test that tells you were you would most likely fit in. We call it the Aptitude Test. My cousin Thomas, or Tommy left two years ago to Dauntless, can't say I blame him, my uncle was abusive towards him. Now uncle is abusive towards me, but I take it so that uncle doesn't turn towards one of my siblings. Me and my siblings don't know why uncle turned towards me instead of Michael seeing as he is the oldest by five minutes. My siblings and I turned sixteen this past April and the only party we had was that I wasn't hit that day. "Kristanna get your ass down here. Now!" Uncle yelled. "Coming Uncle." As I walk downstairs, after I threw away the hair, my siblings fall in behind me. "Yes Uncle?" I ask with my head down. "I have to go to work early and won't get back till late. Take the bus to school." And with that Uncle left. "You ok?" My siblings ask in sync. "Yeah, you know Uncle hasn't been beating me for a month." I lied. I'm not Candor, I lie to easily. "So how many you think?" James asked. "One" we all reply. The survivors also got infected by something, Erudite still don't know what it was, that a Soulmark appears on the inside of your wrist. Nothing really determines how many Soulmates you have. The most in history is five, at least that is what the Erudite say. "Come on or we are going to miss the bus." Elizabeth says. If she didn't wear the Abnegation color grey you would think she is Amity. "Alright let's go." Michael said. The bus stinks of exhaust. Every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it jostles us to the side, even though we are gripping the seat to keep ourselves still. The Prior kids, Caleb and Beatrice, are standing in the aisle, holding a railing to keep them steady. They don't look alike he has brown hair and green eyes, while she has blonde hair and greyish-blue eyes. While he inherited his mother's selflessness, Tris has to be told to be selfless. She will end up leaving. They gave their seats to two surly Candor men. The two Candor menwear a black suit with a white tie- Candor standard uniform. Their faction values honesty and see the truth as black and white so that is what they wear. The gaps between the buildings narrow and the pavement beneath us smooth out as we near the heart of the city. The building that was once the ild Sears Tower- we call t the Hub-emerges from the fog, a black pilliar in the skyline. The bus passes under the elevated train tracks. My siblings and two of our friends ride the train at night, no one knows. Only the Dauntless ride during the day. Five- six years ago volunteer workers from Abnegation repaved some of the roads. The only roads that were repaved in Abnegation sector were the roads on which Council members live on. Mine, the Prior's, Eaton's, and a few others. The bus stops in front of the school the six of us, Michael, myself, James, Elizabeth, Caleb, and Beatrice, wait until the other teens get off to get off. The Upper levels building is the oldest of the three schools in the city: Lower levels, Mid-levels, and Upper. Like all the buildings around it, it is made of glass and steel. "The Aptitude Test is today." Caleb said. "Yeah we know." Gabriel said. "Are you all not nervous?" Tris asked. "No, we always known we would leave." Angel answers. We hate our given first name, so we either go by a nickname or one of our other names. Michael goes by Angel, Gemini, or Solar. James by Prongs, Uriel, or Nathanael. Elizabeth goes by Gabriel, Ellie, and Sagittarius. I go by Kris, Mischief, Raphael, or Damon. "Hey are we meeting up with Sirius and Remus?" I ask. "Yes we are Rafe." James said. "Lets go, East Wing?" Gabriel nods.

Our names are Angel, Mischief, Prongs, Gabriel, Padfoot, and Moony, and this is our story.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to the authors of the books and movie/TV show I only own my OC's and the plot. 
> 
> Might go up on my Quotev account under the username: youcanhaveitall  
> With a few twists just... cuz


End file.
